Moi, Aurora, fille de trickster
by eleana.maillard
Summary: Moi c'est Aurora, je suis la fille du meilleur des trickster et voici mon histoire.
1. Introduction

Les personnages issu de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout avis et critique sont bons à prendre. Bonne lecture.

Introduction:

Moi c'est Aurora, je suis la fille du meilleur des trickster et aujourd'hui, après avoir parcouru le monde tous les deux, nous habitons dans un campus où mon père s'est fait engager comme concierge. Moi je me fait passer pour une étudiante, le genre qui préfère être solitaire et qu'on entend qu'en cours pour répondre aux professeurs, ça me permet d'être aussi invisible que mon père et de repérer nos futures victimes. Malgré notre discrétion nous avons attirer des chasseurs avec notre dernier coup, le suicide du prof de moralité que j'ai été voir en me faisant passer pour l'esprit d'une jeune femme qui n'est qu'une légende urbaine du campus.


	2. Chapitre 1: Au revoir campus

Chapitre 1: Au revoir campus.

Je suis tranquillement en train de dessiner un crocodile dans un égout quand deux paires de jambes apparaissent dans mon champs de vision et je soupire sans arrêter de dessiner, faussement désabusée: " Ok. Ça va être quoi aujourd'hui? Vous allez me suspendre à la place du drapeau ou me jeter nue dans le vestiaire des mecs? À moins que ce soit les deux, me suspendre à poil dans le vestiaire des mecs?" " Heu non. On voudrait juste vous poser quelques questions." " Même si l'idée de vous voir nue n'est pas désagréable." Je lève les yeux de mon dessin en faisant semblant d'être surprise et détail les deux chasseurs qui me regardent de manières différentes alors que le plus jeune des deux continue: " FBI. Je suis l'agent Pierce et voici l'agent Roberts." Je range mon dessin et me lève en répondant au sois disant Pierce: " Laissez moi deviner. Dans votre duo vous êtes l'intello et votre collègue c'est le sportif. Je me trompe?" Le plus âgé des deux, Dean d'après les pensées du plus jeune, soupire face au sourire de son acolyte et répond alors que je fouille ses pensées: " Je suis intelligent moi aussi." J'apprends que son collègue est en fait son petit frère Sam alors que Dean attend ma réponse et je le scrute de la tête aux pieds en répondant: " Oui bien-sûr. Je l'ai tout de suite remarquer à vos premiers mots." Sam retient difficilement son rire et j'ajoute alors que son idiot de grand frère sers les poings: " Je préfère parler avec votre collègue. Il est plus respectueux malgré qu'il sois plus jeune que vous. Je vous écoute agent Pierce." Dean s'éloigne en prétextant aller interrogé d'autres étudiants et je m'assois avec Sam qui commence déjà à me poser des questions: " Vous savez ce qui est arriver au professeur qui s'est suicider?" Je fait semblant d'être un peu triste et répond en regardant Sam dans les yeux: " J'ai juste entendu ce que les étudiants se racontent, qu'il aurait vu le fantôme d'une étudiante morte sur le campus et qu'il s'est jeté par la fenêtre parce qu'il aurait eu peur ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suivait pas les cours de ce professeur alors j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner plus sur cette histoire, désolée. Cela dit, je ne crois pas que les fantômes existent, encore moins quand j'en entend parler par les athlètes et autres étudiants qui boivent tout les week-ends." Sam esquisse un sourire alors que je lit dans ses pensées tout ce que le mot fantôme lui rappelle et il me répond en me tendant une carte: " Ce n'est pas grave, faites attentions aux bruits de couloirs et appeler moi si vous apprenez quelque chose s'il vous plaît." Je prend la carte en feignant l'hésitation et répond alors que Sam se lève : " D'accord. Ça sera tout monsieur Pierce?" " Oui. Au revoir mademoiselle." " Au revoir agent." Sam me sourit de nouveau en partant alors qu'il pense que je suis une jeune femme innocente et je retourne à mon dessin alors qu'il rejoint Dean devant l'entrée du bâtiment central. Je les entends se raconter leurs interrogatoires alors que je les rejoint et les interpellent en montant les marches: " Agents athlète et intello?" Je sourit à Sam en décrochant un regard désabusé de Dean et continue après avoir obtenue leurs attentions: " S'il y a quelqu'un qui peux vous renseigner c'est le concierge du campus. Je peux vous amenez à son bureau si vous voulez." Sam réagit le premier et répond en m'ouvrant la porte: " Oui merci. On vous suis." Je lui sourit de nouveau et guide les Winchester en prévenant mon père par la pensée: " Je me dirige vers ton bureau avec les deux chasseurs. Ils ne se doutent de rien encore." Nous arrivons au bureau de mon père et je toque en entrant: " Monsieur le concierge? Bonjour. Ses deux agents voudraient vous poser des questions à propos du professeur qui s'est défenestré." Mon père se lève de son fauteuil en me souriant et répond en leurs tendant la main: " Ah merci Aurora, tu peux aller en cours. Bonjour messieurs, eh oui c'est moi le concierge du campus." J'hoche la tête en souriant poliment et repars en pensant à l'attention de mon père: " Ça fait bizarre de t'appeler monsieur. Amuse toi bien avec les deux nigauds." Il me répond d'aller en cours avec amusement et je fonce en mythes et légendes. J'entends mon père faire semblant de coopérer avec les deux chasseurs durant l'après-midi et les revois après que nous ayons tué un autre professeur grâce au mythe du crocodile dans les égouts. Les Winchester font venir un vieux chasseur après que nous ayons créer un faux bal pour un étudiant où je me suis déguiser en petit alien gris avec qui l'étudiant a danser et que nous ayons semé la discorde entre les deux frères. Je les voit faire semblant de se disputer devant le campus et pense à mon père en suivant le départ des deux chasseurs: " Ils t'ont repérer papa. On doit en finir avec eux avant qu'ils ne ramènent encore d'autres chasseurs que le vieux qu'ils ont appelés." Je me reconcentre sur le cours et la réponse de mon père me vient rapidement: " Oui. J'ai vu la fausse engueulade moi aussi. En plus ils sont mauvais comme acteurs. Finit ton cours et rejoint moi dans mon bureau." Je sourit en regardant le haut parleur de la classe et répond par la pensée: " J'ai déjà suivi ce cours papa. Je peux très bien utiliser un stratagème pour te rejoindre tout de suite." " D'accord. Vas y." Je sourit de nouveau et fait retentir la voix de la secrétaire du campus dans le haut parleur de la classe: " Aurora Smith, vous êtes attendue au bureau des admissions." Tout les regards se tournent vers moi alors que je fronce les sourcils en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe et le professeur de littérature me laisse sortir alors que je feint la surprise en plus de l'interrogation. Je file directement dans le bureau de mon père et m'assois face à lui en soupirant: " Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec les trois chasseurs papa?" Je prend un bonbon dans le bol de mon père et le regarde me répondre avec sérieux: " Tu as toujours la carte que Sam t'a donner?" " Oui. Pourquoi?" " Tu va jouer la jeune femme en détresse. Je créé une illusion assez effrayante, tu les appellent en simulant la peur pour les attirer et je me charge du reste. Je vais m'occuper de Dean d'abord et ensuite des deux autres. Inutile d'attirer leurs attentions sur toi encore plus. Le plan te va?" Je prend un autre bonbon et répond en l'avalant: " J'ai le choix?" " Non." " Le plan est bon même si je pourrait t'aider sans qu'ils ne me voient." Nous attendons qu'il n'y ai plus d'étudiants qui traine dans le campus pour débuter le plan et mon père fait apparaître une illusion de Freddy Kruger en me souriant: " Voilà. Maintenant tu appelle Sam en panique pour qu'ils viennent tous les trois." " Il doit m'entendre courir au téléphone. Il faut que le faux Freddy me cours après." Je sors mon téléphone et inscrit le numéro de Sam avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel en me mettant à courir. Le faux Freddy se met alors à me poursuivre et je joue mon rôle quand Sam décroche: " Agent Pierce. Je vous écoute." " Au secours agent Pierce. C'est Aurora. Il y a un type brûler avec des griffes qui veux me tuer." Je contourne le bâtiment alors que mon père me félicite en pensée et écoute la réponse de Sam alors que le faux Freddy ricane derrière moi: " Où êtes vous?" " Au campus. Il me poursuit autour du bâtiment centrale. Au secours je vous en prie." " On arrivent, tenez le coup." Sam raccroche et je m'arrête pour ranger mon téléphone alors que mon père me rejoint: " Parfait. Continue de courir jusqu'à leurs arriver, je vais les attendre dans la salle de théâtre." Mon père disparaît et je me tourne vers le faux Freddy: " Bon. Ils devraient pas tarder." Je repars en courant, de nouveau poursuivie par le faux Freddy et contourne encore le bâtiment alors que j'entends les Winchester arriver. Je fait semblant de trébucher dans l'herbe et tombe à plat ventre avant de rouler sur le dos pour reculer, le faux Freddy levant la main dans un ricanement. J'évite un premier coup en roulant sur le côté et hurle en reculant alors que le faux Freddy plante ses griffes dans ma cuisse. Je vois Dean lui tirer dessus sans succès et cri à son attention: " Arrêtez le je vous en prie. Ce type est malade." Dean se tourne vers son frère en continuant de tirer sur le faux Freddy: " Occupe toi de Freddy Kruger Sam, je m'occupe du trickster." Sam se précipite sur le faux Freddy en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur et je fait semblant de céder à l'incompréhension: " Freddy Kruger? Le trickster? C'est quoi cette histoire? Qui êtes vous en vérité?" Je vois le vieux chasseur, Bobby, sortir de la voiture alors que Sam me répond en essayant de me rassurer: " Le monstre qui vous poursuivait est un personnage de film d'horreur. Le trickster est une créature qui créer des illusions pour tuer ses victimes. Je m'appelle Sam Winchester, mon frère et moi sommes des chasseurs. Vous allez bien?" " Non. Je me fait attaquer et blessée par l'illusion tirer du cinéma d'une créature dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. C'est ce trickster qui a tuer les deux professeurs et a fait danser un étudiant avec un alien?" " Oui. Vous pouvez marcher?" " Je crois." Sam m'aide à me relever et je fait semblant de souffrir alors Sam me porte jusqu'à la voiture que son frère conduisait pour me soigner. Sam et Bobby me laisse après que Sam m'ai soignée et j'attends un peu avant de contourner le bâtiment pour regarde se qu'il dans le théâtre en me cachant dans les coulisses. Je créer une illusion de Jason avec une tronçonneuse pour détourner l'attention de Sam et Bobby alors que Dean se fait malmener par deux bimbos en sous vêtements sur scène. Dean finit par planter son pieu dans le cœur de l'illusion de mon père qui tombe mort avec du sang au coin des lèvres et les trois chasseurs partent sans encombre en croyant mon père vraiment mort. Je fait disparaître ma blessure à la cuisse et vais voir le faux cadavre de mon père de plus prêt: " Ils sont coriaces hein?" Je sourit à mon père alors que son faux cadavre disparaît et répond en prenant un de ses bonbons: " Plus que je ne le pensait oui. Ça sera amusant de recroiser les Winchester tiens." " Oui mais nous devons faire profil bas quelques temps avant de revenir à la charge. D'accord?" " D'accord papa." " Très bien. Prépare tes affaires, on quittent le campus demain." J'acquiesce et vais faire mes affaires avant d'aller dormir. Nous partons le lendemain après que je me sois promenée une dernière fois pour faire mes adieux au campus.


	3. Chapitre 2: Changement de cap

Chapitre 2: Changement de cap.

Nous nous sommes installés à Auburn après avoir quitter le campus et choisissons de nouvelles victimes alors que je n'arrive pas à oublier les Winchester, surtout Sam. Je réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours et me décide enfin avant de parler à mon père: " Je doit te parler papa. Ce n'est rien de grave rassure toi mais je compte partir. Les deux nigauds de chasseurs au campus m'ont donner matière à réfléchir et j'ai décider de chasser les mêmes créatures qu'eux. Je commence à me lasser des humains alors je voudrait passer à un autre genre de victimes." Mon père hausse les sourcils et me répond en se grattant le menton après s'être assis: " Ah bon. Quel genre de victimes?" Je soupire en ayant peur de sa réaction et m'assois face à mon père en répondant: " Celles que les chasseurs exterminent." " Comme Sam et Dean Winchester, hein? Ils sont remarquables, je le reconnaît. Tu est sûre de vouloir être une chasseuse?" " Comme eux, oui. Même si ma vraie nature me rend bien plus dangereuse pour les créatures qu'ils chassent que les chasseurs eux-mêmes. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y réfléchi et je suis sûr de moi. Les humains me lassent et ça sera amusant de faire tourner en bourrique un loup-garou ou un vampire par exemple." Je me tait en regardant mon père réfléchir et reprend mon souffle alors qu'il répond en souriant un peu: " Je me suis enfuis et cacher pour pouvoir faire ce que je voulais et je ne suis pas comme mon père alors je ne t'empêcherait pas de partir découvrir de nouvelles choses par toi-même si c'est ce que tu veux. Tiens moi juste au courant et évite les démons pour l'instant, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air puissants. D'accord?" " Ça marche. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur les créatures que les chasseurs éliminent et je me mettrait en quête d'une chasse." " Tu me fait penser à ta mère. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup là maintenant." " Ah bon, pourquoi?" " Parce que sans le savoir tu suis ses pas. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je sais, mais ta mère était une chasseuse quand je l'ai connue et elle était beaucoup plus intelligente et coriace que ses collègues masculins. Elle serait fière de toi si elle te voyait aujourd'hui." Je sourit tristement et répond en me levant: " J'aurais aimer la connaître, c'est dommage. Qu'a tu fait de ses affaires après ma naissance?" " J'ai garder la maison où on s'étaient installés pour t'avoir et j'y ai ranger ses affaires. Sa voiture est dans le garage sous une bâche." " Et son corps?" " Je l'ai brûlé comme le veux la tradition des chasseurs. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait demander de faire après sa mort." J'hoche la tête et me tourne pour faire mon sac avant de demander, sans le regarder: " Où se trouve cette maison papa?" " Pourquoi Aura?" " Parce que je voudrait avoir quelque chose qui appartenait à ma mère et vu que je suis ses pas, comme tu dit, je me suis dit que sa voiture serait le meilleur choix pour passer pour une vraie chasseuse." " Bonne idée. Je t'y enmenne tout de suite si tu veux." Je prend mon sac et prend le bras de mon père alors qu'il ajoute: " Ses armes et son carnet de chasse sont dans sa voiture en plus. Ça te sera vraiment utile pour chasser." Mon père déploie ses ailes pour nous transporter devant une maison entourée par une forêt et je regarde la maison avant de demander: " Dans quel état on est là? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas parler de cette maison avant?" " Nous sommes dans le Maine et parce que je voulais attendre que tu sois prête à vivre ta vie de ton côté pour que je t'amène ici. Fouille dans ta poche." Je me met à fouiller mes poches et sors une clef de la poche de mon pantalon alors que mon père ajoute: " C'est la clé de la maison. Elle est à toi maintenant, je vais dans le garage voir dans quel état est la voiture et lui mettre un coup de neuf. Va visiter ta maison Aura." " Je l'ai déjà fait et je la trouve très belle Gabriel." Je me tourne vers celui qui a dit ça et l'attaque mais il pare chacun de mes coups avant de m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la clairière alors que mon père répond avec surprise: " Balthazar?" Je me redresse sur les coudes sous l'effet de la surprise et regarde tour à tour mon père et l'inconnu en me relevant alors qu'ils se font une accolade avant de demander: " C'est qui ce type papa?" L'inconnu en question me scrute de la tête au pied alors que mon père m'explique qui il est et Balthazar se tourne de nouveau vers mon père: " Ta fille a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Désolée ma nièce, je ne t'avait pas reconnue." Je m'approche de mon père alors que Balthazar me sourit et il me tend la main en continuant: " Permet moi donc de me présenter. Je suis ton oncle Balthazar. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te remettre par terre." Je regarde Balthazar avec mes yeux angélique et me précipite dans ses bras en répondant: " Je sais. Je me souviens de toi maintenant. Ça faisait longtemps tonton." Je le relâche rapidement alors que Balthazar rit légèrement et le regarde alors qu'il me répond: " Ne tombons pas dans la guimauve non plus mais je suis ravi de te revoir moi aussi." Je lui sourit et répond en ouvrant la porte de ma maison: " Merci tonton. Je vous laisse parler entre vrais célestes, je vais visiter mon nouveau chez moi." Je fait tranquillement le tour de ma maison en m'attardant dans chaque pièces et écoute la discussion de mon père avec mon oncle: " Qu'est ce que tu fait là Balthazar?" " Les anges ont de nouveau le droit de venir sur Terre et j'ai donc pu revenir ici pour vous revoir ma nièce et toi. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici d'ailleurs?" " Aurora et moi avons rencontrer deux chasseurs récemment et elle veux faire comme eux depuis. Du coup je l'ai amener ici et maintenant elle possède tout ce que sa mère a jamais possédé avant de mourir. Même sa voiture." " Ah, Aurora pars sur les routes de son côté alors. Elle sais conduire au moins?" " Oui. Elle ne conduit pas beaucoup mais elle sais comment faire." " Tu veux que je veille discrètement sur elle?" " Non, Aurora est prudente. Elle a prévu de se renseigner sur les créatures qu'elle aura à chasser et je l'ai prévenue de ne pas se frotter aux démons pour l'instant." Je m'assois sur le seul lit de la maison au moment où mon père finit sa phrase et déploie mes ailes pour me transporter dans le garage en disant: " J'adore la maison, merci papa. Si tu veux m'accompagner en chasse de temps en temps tu peux tonton. Ça me dérange pas." Mon père sourit et répond alors que Balthazar entoure mes épaules de son bras: " Maintenant regarde ta nouvelle voiture. Tout le matériel de chasse est dans le coffre et voici les clés." J'attrape les clés au vol et ouvre ma voiture en me dirigeant vers le coffre: " Le carnet est dans le coffre aussi?" " Oui. Je doit te laisser Aura, Auburn a besoin de son trickster. Au revoir Aura, Balthazar." Mon père s'envole pour Auburn et j'ouvre le coffre alors qu'oncle Balthazar me demande: " Alors tu veux imiter ses singes imberbes de chasseurs? Qu'est ce qui t'a motivée à devenir une chasseuse comme ta mère?" " Ne sois pas méchant envers les humains tonton, ils sont plus intéressant que tu ne le pense. Ce qui m'a motivée c'est les deux frères chasseurs qu'on a affronter au campus il n'y a pas longtemps et le fait que je commençais a m'ennuyer à faire des farces aux humains. J'ai envie de changer de cible et en plus je continue le boulot qu'avait entrepris ma mère." Je trouve le carnet de ma mère et retourne dans la maison avec Balthazar qui me répond en me demandant: " Tu va commencer par quoi?" Je sourit à mon oncle en ouvrant le carnet de chasse de ma mère et répond en m'asseyant pour le lire: " Apprendre ce que ma mère savais des créatures que je vais tourmenter et tuer. Tu pourrait m'apprendre à me battre tonton? Comme tu l'a vu tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas très forte au corps-à-corps. Ça pourrait m'être utile dans certains cas." " Je suis d'accord. Commence par apprendre à connaître tes ennemis, ensuite je t'apprendrai à te battre. Tu est très intelligente et sage, c'est bien." Je relève les yeux des notes de ma mère et sourit de nouveau en le soulevant: " Mis à part mon père, j'ai de qui héritée c'est sûr. Bon aller c'est partis." Je me replonge dans les notes de ma mère et sourit en entendant mon oncle s'asseoir en silence, comme pour me laisser lire sans me déranger ni partir.


	4. Chapitre 3: Préparation à la chasse

Chapitre 3: Préparation à la chasse.

Je tombe à terre une nouvelle fois et regarde mon oncle avec irritation: " Non mais franchement tu trouve que je m'améliore tonton?! Je tombe toujours autant. Je serais morte déjà mille fois si j'étais face à un véritable ennemi!" " Sois indulgente envers toi-même ma nièce. Tu tombe deux fois moins qu'au début de ton entraînement." Oncle Balthazar sourit en me tendant la main et je répond en lui prenant pour me relever: " Je trouve que c'est encore trop. Je veux devenir presque imbattable en corps-à-corps." " Tu ne peux pas devenir une guerrière parfaite mais tu te défend bien et tu as tes pouvoirs de nephilim. Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir te battre?" " Je maitrise mes pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas si mes tours de passe-passe fonctionneront sur les créatures que je vais chasser alors je préfère savoir me battre. C'est plus prudent." Mon oncle m'apprend encore à me battre jusqu'au soir et nous nous arrêtons quand je commence à être fatiguée. Nous rentrons dans la maison où je me fait à dîner et m'installe dans le salon alors que mon oncle me demande: " Tu veux changer de méthode pour apprendre à te battre?" " J'ai bien une idée mais je préfère attendre demain pour t'en parler. Je suis épuisée tonton. J'ai à peine la force d'aller me coucher dans mon lit." Je finit de manger alors que mon oncle semble réfléchir et débarrasse mon assiette avant d'ajouter: " Je vais dormir un peu tonton. À tout à l'heure." Je pars m'allonger dans ma chambre alors que mon oncle me souhaite une bonne nuit et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve pour être réveiller trois heures après par une douleur cuisante dans les côtes: " Les chasseurs restent toujours sur leurs gardes et ne dorment que d'un œil." J'ouvre les yeux au moment où mon oncle parle pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec une créature hideuse et l'attrape par la gorge pour m'envolée devant ma maison avec elle en oubliant la douleur qui pulse sous mes côtes. Je jette la créature loin de moi alors que mon oncle apparaît sous le porche de ma maison et ajoute en me jetant une arme: " Cette créature est un wendigo. Une des plus rapides que tu aura à affronter en tant que chasseuse. Plante lui ça dans le cœur." Je ramasse le couteau en argent et répond à mon oncle en faisant apparaître un double de moi pour détourner l'attention du wendigo: " Une des plus puantes aussi je pense. Tu l'a ramener comme ça dans ma maison pour quoi tonton?" " Pour que tu vois par toi même que tu est une bonne combattante." Le wendigo se tourne vers mon double pour le charger alors que je me rend invisible et je lui plante la lame en argent dans le cœur alors que le wendigo se retrouve perdu en traversant mon illusion. Je retire la lame du cœur de la créature en la faisant tomber et claque des doigts pour la faire brûler en répondant à mon oncle: " Merci mais ne me ramène plus de créatures ici tonton. J'avais pour idée de m'entrainer avec des illusions de créatures mais tu as eu une idée pire que la mienne. Aie." La douleur dû à ma blessure aux côtes revient et je regarde mon sang sur mes doigts avant d'ajouter: " Pourquoi tu n'a pas attendu demain pour m'entraîner de cette façon?" " Pour t'apprendre à rester sur tes gardes constamment, même durant ton sommeil." J'hoche la tête en me guérissant et répond en déployant mes ailes: " Leçon apprise. Je retourne me rendormir un peu. À tout à l'heure tonton." Je retourne me coucher d'un coup d'ailes et m'endors en restant attentive au moindre mouvement dans ma chambre au cas où mon oncle me ramènerait une autre créature. Les jours se succèdent où mon oncle succède les attaques de créatures à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Je me retrouve aux prises avec un démon pendant mon petit déjeuner et le bloque avec mes pouvoirs en récitant un exorcisme en latin. Je vois le démon sortir de son véhicule par sa bouche et entend applaudir derrière moi après que le démon soit partis: " Bravo ma nièce. Tu est prête pour être une excellente chasseuse maintenant. Tu as vaincu une à une toutes les créatures, surnaturelles pour les humains, présentes en Amérique du nord. Ta mère serait fière de toi." " Mon père le sera pour elle, j'en suis sûr." Je sourit à mon oncle et me rassoit pour finir mon petit déjeuner tranquillement en ajoutant: " Je vais le prévenir justement. Il aura peut-être une affaire pour moi là où il est."


	5. Chapitre 4: Nouvelle farce

Chapitre 4: Nouvelle farce.

Je contact mon père pendant l'après-midi par la pensée pour lui annoncer mon départ pour une première chasse et le laisse me répondre avant de demander: " Merci papa. Il n'y aurait pas une créature à chasser du côté de chez toi?" " Justement. Tu ne devinera jamais qui viens d'arriver là où je me suis arrêter. Les Winchester. Ça ne te dirait pas de faire semblant de chasser le trickster qui a été le gardien du campus de ton université et a tuer des profs? Comme ça je pourrait voir si t'est une aussi bonne chasseuse qu'une bonne actrice." Je sourit en pensant à cette nouvelle farce envers les Winchester et répond encore par la pensée: " J'arrive." Je déploie mes ailes sans prévenir et atterri rapidement à côté de mon père: " Salut papa. Alors les Winchester sont en ville. Ça va être intéressant. Comment tu compte les tourner en bourrique cette fois?" Mon père m'explique son plan et je sourit en répondant: " Faire vivre Sam dans une journée qui se répète pour vivre la mort de Dean encore et encore. Quelle cruauté papa, Sam m'a pourtant l'air d'être un mec bien." " Dean aussi mais c'est drôle de les tourmenter." " Je veux bien le reconnaître. À quel moment j'interviens alors?" " Quand Sam aura compris pour ma présence et m'aura à sa merci. Tu fait semblant de me reconnaître en gardien de ton campus pour m'emmener et faire semblant de me tuer alors que je me sauverait. Ensuite on se revoit quand le tour sera finis. Dean n'en mourront pas, pas définitivement en tout cas." Je sourit un peu plus et répond en croisant les bras: " Je comprend mieux. Tout est permis?" " Exactement." " D'accord. On commence quand?" " Maintenant. Tu vois la serveuse là bas? Prend son apparence et remplace là." " C'est l'heure du bobard d'Aura." Je traverse la rue en suivant la serveuse que mon père m'a indiqué et prend son apparence en la rattrapant dans la ruelle qu'elle emprunte: " Mademoiselle Johnson? Agent Hendricks. N'ayez pas peur." La serveuse se tourne vers moi en tremblant et me répond en sursautant alors que je lui sors une fausse carte du FBI: " Vous me ressemblez tellement pourtant. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Vous allez me tuer?" Je sourit patiemment et répond en pointant mon faux visage: " Non ne vous inquiétée pas. Je veux juste vous remplacer pour une affaire grave qui va se dérouler dans le restaurant où vous travailler. Je porte un masque à votre effigie pour pouvoir attraper deux criminels de haut vol qui vont se rencontrer ici aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de savoir le nom et les habitudes de vos collègues pour passer inaperçue et vous aurez des congés payer sans que votre patron le sachent si vous vous débrouiller pour ne pas le croiser pendant vos heures de service habituel. Compris?" La serveuse accepte et me passe son tablier avant de me donner toutes les infos que je lui demande. Elle part après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance et j'entre dans le restaurant par l'arrière après m'être changer. Je me place derrière le comptoir et attend comme si de rien était en prévenant mon père par la pensée: " C'est bon, je suis en place." Je me met à servir les clients qui entrent alors que mon père vient s'asseoir au comptoir sous une autre apparence et les Winchester finissent par entrer. Je passe devant mon père qui me sourit rapidement et surveille discrètement les deux chasseurs. Je sourit quand une serveuse viens apporter leurs commande et fait tomber la bouteille de sirop grâce à mes pouvoirs. Mon père ressort après avoir manger pendant qu'un pilleur de caisse se fait attraper et je regarde les Winchester sortir. Je regarde où ils vont et fait apparaître un double de la serveuse que je remplace en les suivants. Mon père me contact par la pensée et je le rejoint en demandant: " Bon ils ne nous ont pas remarquer. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" " Tu prend l'apparence d'une autre. Tu va te promener avec ses affiches et bousculer Dean en laissant tomber un papier. C'est bon pour toi?" Mon père me tend un gros tas d'affiche et je prend l'apparence d'une belle jeune blonde en répondant avec une autre voix: " C'est du tout cuit. On se rejoint où?" " Je viendrait te voir dans ta chambre d'hôtel." " J'en ai pas encore pris alors je te préviendrait une fois que j'en aurait pris une." Le plan se passe à merveille et je fonce me prendre une chambre où mon père me rejoint. Nous commençons à faire mourir Dean chacun notre tour pendant des jours avant que Sam n'attrape mon père sur un détail que mon père lui a laisser consciemment. Je les suis en reprenant mon apparence et rattrape les Winchester au moment où Sam pose un pieu pour trickster sur sa gorge. Je lève le glock que j'ai fait apparaitre dans ma main en avançant et la pointe sur Dean en parlant: " Sam et Dean, les faux agents sportif et intello. Contente de vous revoir mais celui-là est pour moi. Bonjour monsieur le gardien du campus. Ça fait un moment que je te traque trickster." Dean sors enfin de son incompréhension et me répond en essayant de prendre mon arme: " La fille qui se faisait courir après par Freddy Kruger. Dégage, c'est pas pour les intellos ici." Je retiens ma force en repoussant Dean et répond en me mettant en garde: " Je ne suis plus à l'université maintenant, je suis une chasseuse depuis que Freddy Kruger m'a poursuivi autour du campus et je veux retrouver le trickster qui a fait de ma vie un cauchemar. N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes devenus chasseurs par passion tous les deux, vous avez forcément perdus des personnes et des lieux auxquels vois teniez plus que tout. Je me trompe?!" Sam et Dean échangent un regard déstabiliser alors que mon père me sourit discrètement et répond en soupirant: " Allez quoi les gars. Aurora a une raison de se venger." Les Winchester commence à se prendre la tête et j'en profite pour dire à mon père par la pensée: " Laisse un double de toi à ta place maintenant." Mon père s'exécute sans être vu et se cache alors que je prend le pieu de la main de Sam et leurs coupe la parole en plantant le pieu dans le cœur de l'illusion de mon père: " Bon ça suffit. Trêve de bavardages, je m'en charge." Je retire le pieu sous les regards médusés des deux chasseurs et répond en jetant le pieu: " C'est terminé. Je vais peut-être pouvoir retrouver une vie normale et reprendre mes études. Salut les gars. En espérant ne plus vous revoir." Je repart dans la direction par laquelle je suis arrivée et rentre à l'hôtel où mon père m'attend déjà: " Tu est très efficace comme chasseuse. Tu m'a vraiment rappeler ta mère." " Merci papa. J'ai juste jouer mon rôle à fond." " Je suis fier de toi. Qu'est ce que tu va chasser maintenant?" " Je n'en sais rien encore. On verra quelles créatures je vais devoir éliminer en premier sur la route. Où va tu aller toi?" " Je vais aller me reposer un peu et je retrouverait les Winchester pour les tourmenter encore une fois. Tu voudra participer?" Je sourit et répond en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître un repas: " Pour rater une nouvelle occasion de leurs faire une bonne farce. Bien-sûr que je veux participer. Je les aime bien ses deux chasseurs. Ils sont intelligents mais facilement manipulables."


	6. Chapitre 5: Où va le vent

Chapitre 5: Où va le vent...

Je déplie une carte sur le capot de ma voiture après m'être garé au bord d'une route traversant une forêt et regarde autour de moi avant de jeter un œil sur la carte: " Tu est perdue ma nièce?" Je sursaute en me tournant vers mon oncle et baisse la main en soupirant: " Bonsoir oncle Balthazar. Tu m'a presque fait peur. Je suis perdue, oui. Je vais répondre à ta prochaine question maintenant, je trouve amusant de me comporter comme une simple humaine alors je n'utiliserait pas mes pouvoirs pour retrouver ma route tout de suite. Mais si tu veux m'aider je ne peux pas t'en empêcher." Je replie la carte en souriant malicieusement à mon oncle en remontant dans ma voiture et le regarde me sourire avant de me rejoindre en répondant: " Petite maligne. Le wendigo que tu cherche est à deux kilomètres dans cette direction." Je regarde vers l'est que m'indique mon oncle et répond en démarrant: " Est ce que je peux me rapprocher du wendigo?" " Non. Tu n'en aura pas besoin, il viens par ici." " D'accord." Je sors de ma voiture en hochant la tête et prend ma machette en argent dans le coffre en ajoutant: " Regarde ma technique de chasse tonton, ça va être rapide." Je fait apparaître une femme brune qui reste à me regarder avec détresse et lui parle: " Cherche ton mari Erick, il est dans cette direction." Mon illusion s'enfonce dans la forêt en appelant son faux mari et je me tourne vers mon oncle en devenant invisible: " Que la partie de chasse commence." Mon oncle me suis sur la piste de mon illusion et je repère le wendigo au dessus d'elle à un moment où mon illusion s'arrête près d'un arbre. Le wendigo finit par bondir sur mon illusion et la traverse plusieurs fois en essayant de l'attaquer avant que je n'intervienne pour lui couper la tête. Je redevient visible après m'être assurer que personnes ne me voyait et fait disparaître mon illusion en me tournant vers mon oncle: " Je vais fouiller les grottes alentours au cas où il y aurait encore des personnes vivantes. Je te retrouve à ma voiture." Je m'envole sans attendre et fouille toutes les grottes dans cette partie de la forêt. Je trouve un petit garçon effrayé dans la dernière grotte et m'agenouille devant lui pour le rassurer: " Bonsoir. Moi c'est Aurora, le vilain monstre qui t'a enlever ne peut plus te faire de mal. Je viens te ramener chez tes parents. Comment tu t'appelle? Tu sais où vivent tes parents?" Le petit garçon met un peu de temps à se détendre et me répond en venant se blottir dans mes bras: " Moi c'est Neal. Merci Aurora." Je sourit alors que Neal me donne une description du domicile de ses parents et je m'envole en le serrant contre moi jusqu'à leurs porte. Je pose à peine Neal qu'il cours sonner chez lui et j'en profite pour redevenir invisible alors que les parents de Neal ouvre leurs porte pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Je les observe en pensant à ma mère que j'aurais aimer serrer dans mes bras au moins une fois et écoute l'explication que Neal donne à ses parents: " Il y a un monstre qui m'a enlevé près de la forêt et plus tard une femme est venue me chercher pour me ramener ici, elle s'appelle Aurora mais je crois que c'est un ange parce qu'elle a volé pour venir ici." Je sourit doucement alors que les parents de Neal crient au miracle et m'envole pour retrouver oncle Balthazar à ma voiture: " Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai ramener un petit garçon chez ses parents." " Ça c'est bien passer?" " Oui. Je suis devenue invisible avant que les parents du petit ne me voient et je suis partie après qu'ils soient rentrer en criant au miracle. Monte, je rentre à l'hôtel me reposer. J'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant mes pouvoirs et je suis un peu épuisée." Mon oncle me rejoint dans ma voiture et répond alors que je prend la direction de mon hôtel: " Tu as été rapide et efficace pourtant. Tu devrais utiliser tes pouvoirs un peu plus souvent Aura." Je réfléchit rapidement et répond en resserrant mes mains autour du volant: " Oui t'a peut-être raison. Accroche toi alors." J'utilise une dernière fois mes pouvoirs pour aujourd'hui et nous transporte sans encombre sur la route près de mon hôtel, oncle Balthazar, ma voiture et moi. Je me gare sur le parking et entraine mon oncle dans ma chambre sous le regard choqué et désapprobateur de la gérante à qui je sourit en la saluant. Je fonce directement dans la salle de bain pour me laver en entrant dans ma chambre et en ressort en pyjama pour m'allonger dans mon lit alors que mon oncle me demande en inspectant ma chambre du moment: " Pourquoi tu m'a dit de m'accrocher dans ta voiture? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais mourir comme les humains." " Parce que je n'était pas sûr de pouvoir nous transporter tous les deux avec ma voiture en même temps vu mon épuisement. Je sais que tu n'est pas un mortel tonton." " Ne doute pas de tes capacités ma nièce. Ta chambre est trop belle pour un établissement de ce genre." " Un tour que m'a appris mon père, transformer une chambre pas terrible en chambre de palace." J'étouffe un bâillement et ajoute en roulant sur le côté: " C'est pratique pour économiser de l'argent. Bonne nuit tonton." " Bonne nuit Aurora. Dors bien, je ne ferait venir aucune créature pendant ton sommeil." Je m'endors en souriant et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve pour le reste de la nuit.


End file.
